The Cursed Room
by xXTheUndertakerXx
Summary: They say that there's rumors of a secret door hidden away with a room locked behind it. No one knows where it is or what's inside. No one knows who placed it there. Does it hold secrets of Hogwarts? Secrets of the past? Dangerous creatures or objects of destruction? One girls about to find out.


**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster:**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,****Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**

**Dear Ms. Valeria,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and ****Wizardry.**

**Please find**** enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term**** begins on 1 September.**

**We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely****,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

April stared at the letter for a few more seconds. She did a once-over, shaking her head as she flipped to the next page.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY** **UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All**** students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron**

**1 set of glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl or a cat or a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE**** REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS****ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

She slowly placed the letter down, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"So? What did it say?" An elderly woman, Martha, asked her as she came into the room. Martha took a seat beside her, putting on her glasses as April handed her the letter.

"Are you sure the other kids aren't playing a prank?"

"Quite sure my dear. It showed up along with all the other mail. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Mh-hm. There's even a second page about school supplies I'll need."

"Strange. I don't think the others could write a note like this. If this is a prank they certainly did a good job." Martha continued to read the letter for a bit. "This isn't just some piece of computer paper either."

"Should I...toss it out? I mean, there's no way this could be real. Magic doesn't exist."

"Now hold on. Maybe it isn't referring to an actual magic school. It might be a new course, or maybe even a private school?"

"Even if it was I don't understand why they would have witchcraft and wizardry in the title." Martha placed down the letter as she sighed.

"Well, you do want you want dear. Don't forget to come down to dinner alright?" April nodded her head as she left the room. She glanced down at the letter once more, hesitating before she threw it in a small trash can beside the desk she was currently sitting at. She got up and left the room, a feeling of guilt washing over her.

It wasn't by mistake that that letter was sent to her. It had her name and even her room number, which had scared her a bit when first reading who it was addressed to. Whoever made that did do a wonderful job on it though. The handwriting was beautiful and the names of all the books and authors were extremely well thought up.

While reading it for the first time she couldn't help but hope that some part of it was true. A school dedicated to the learning of magic? Who wouldn't want to go there! Goodness knows she definitely needed a change of scenery, especially with her being home-schooled.

"Hey April!" She broke apart from her thoughts when someone down the hall yelled to her, waving his hands excitedly in the air. She hurried up to him as he asked: "I heard you got a letter!" They began to walk down a flight of stairs together.

"Who told you?"

"I heard the lunch ladies chatting about it. So? Who was it from?"

"I don't know. It was probably a prank anyways."

"Well, what did it say?"

"Something about me being accepted into a school of magic?" He turned toward her, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Seriously? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, it would be if it were true."

"What if it is? You could get a magical wand thing, fight in epic battles, ride dragons, oh! You could teach me magic! Promise you'll teach me magic if it's real?" She gave him a smile.

"Sure, I promise."

"Jack! Sammy's got your boat again!" Another kid yelled to him from the lunch room. Jack's eyes widened as he ran toward the kid.

"Sorry April but my boat's in danger!" He yelled over his shoulder before disappearing around the doorframe. She followed in after him, waving to a small group of kids to the right. They all immediately ran toward her, giggling and spreading their arms out so she could pick them up.

"April April guess what!" A little girl caught her attention.

"Oh, Sophie, what is it?" April leaned down to inspect a piece of paper that she held up to her.

"Look I drew us!" She gently took it, smiling at the scribbled drawing of seventeen kids in crayon.

"It's beautiful."

"Keep it! I made it for you!" April took her by the hands, spinning her around in a quick circle.

"Thank you so much!" She turned to the other kids who began to try to catch her attention.

"Alright you little rascals, go get something to eat!" The headmistress approached them, waving her hands as the kids scattered, some of them giggling. The headmistress, who's name was Agatha, gave April a smile. "April, you have a visitor." April's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Who?"

"He said his name was Hector Morbeus. Do you know him?" April shook her head as Agatha began to lead her to the main office. "Well that's strange. He said he was here in regards to your letter, which is why we let him in."

"My...letter?"

"Yes. He said that he was a volunteer I think. Wanted to talk about your new school."

"New school? Ms. Agatha, I haven't even heard anyone mention anything about me going to a new school!"

"I was quite surprised myself but he showed me a letter."

"Well, where is it?"

"He said he would discuss it with you when you arrive. He also said he wanted to come back tomorrow to take you to school supply shopping, but of course only if you want to." She opened a door, stepping to the side so April could go in. The door creaked closed behind her as she stared at the man waiting in the room.

He immediately got up, giving her a bright smile as he held out a hand.

"Ah, April! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Hector." She shook his hand, staring at the strange clothes he wore. It was like a...robe. A robe was the only way to describe what it was. She stared in amazement as the deep emerald color and how the small spirals that decorated it seemed to move around.

He must have been around his late 50's based on the size of his beard and his slightly wrinkled skin but he seemed to be more energetic than half the people in London. He tilted his strangely pointed hat at her.

"Now then, I understand that you may have thrown out a letter you received around-" He stopped, checking his watch. "-oh I would say about seven minutes ago."

"The Hogwarts letter?"

"Oh good, you read it! I was a bit worried that one of the staff here might have thrown it out."

"How-how did you know about that?" He waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh I received a message as soon as it fell in the trash. I would have been here sooner but I had to run a quick errand." He pulled out the same letter she had thrown away from the folds of his robe, handing it to her.

"Now, I know you're confused but everything in that letter was written with truth. You have been selected to attend Hogwarts, that is if you so desire." She opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still confused. What is Hogwarts? Is it really a school of magic?"

"Oh yes, one of the very best out of all eleven."

"Eleven? There are eleven of these schools?"

"Indeed. I had the marvelous opportunity to attend Hogwarts myself." She shook her head and reached out to hand the letter back to him.

"I'm sorry but I just can't believe this. If magic does exist how come I've never seen it?"

"Wizards and witches are strictly forbidden to use magic in the presence of non-magic folk, or as we call them: muggles."

"So it's really real? Like dragons and magic wands?"

"Yes. Which reminds me, we need to get your school supplies! Now we obviously can't do it today with how late it is but I'll be sure to drop by at around 8 a.m. That is, if you want to go?" She thought for a moment.

"Is it an on-campus school?"

"Yep."

"Oh…" She trailed off, thinking of how lonely she would be and how much the other kids would miss her.

"I understand your hesitance. Believe me when I say I was scared out of my mind on my first day, but it truly is worth it to go. If it makes you feel better you'll be able to send letters to the orphanage whenever you feel the need." She glanced back at the picture of all the kids hanging behind the front desk before turning back to Hector.

"Alright, I'll go!"

"Great! I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow. We'll get all of your supplies sorted out. Oh, and please refrain from telling the other orphans about this, and from showing them any of the supplies you get."

"Right." He glanced down at a golden watch worn like a ring on his finger. She gave him a curious look as he exclaimed: "Oh dear! I've got to get back! Ms. Valeria, it was a pleasure to meet you, but I really must go. I'll answer any other questions you have tomorrow." He shook her hand again. She blinked and he was gone.

Looking wildly around she saw no trace of him. She looked back down at the letter with a grin as she headed back through the door to the cafeteria. The door opened and she jumped back in surprise when Agatha came through.

"April? Where did the gentleman go?"

"Oh he-" She cut off, remembering his words. "He just had to leave early. He said he would finish helping me tomorrow."

"Ah, well, set an alarm. Make sure you're all prepared for when he arrives, oh! And please eat something. No sneaking off to your room until after supper!" Agatha led her back to the cafeteria. April glanced back before she closed the door. The room was indeed completely empty.


End file.
